


Homecoming

by Zygarde22



Series: Assorted Fantasy Romance Stories [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Ushug is an Orc War Maiden, Thorne is her loving husband. The two after being apart for a year thanks to the ravages of war are now together again, and they make use of it to great effect.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that came to my mind last night, I hope you guys enjoy it and what not.

They say war is harsh, uncaring, and destitute, war was a cruel mistress that tore families apart and uprooted entire communities from their homes.  No one knew this more than Thorne Greenwood. For more than a year his wife had been gone from him in his kingdoms most recent conflict, such was the life of the husband of an Orc War Maiden; he was nothing more than a simple innkeeper. When she was called to arms, he begged her to not go but, she had a duty to their kingdom and so she left. Every day he dreaded the idea of seeing an official courier arrive to their inn and give him the news that his wife was cut down in battle.

            Pushing that thought aside he took in a deep breath to let his anxieties clear from his mind and he went to work running the inn. The inn he ran was passed down through his family for generations, the “Old Crowe Inn” as it was called was named as such because it’s first owner his great, great, great grandfather was rather well aged when he opened this small inn on the crossroads. Everyday he would wash the dishes, replace the casks of ale and wine, and serve food and drink to hungry and weary travelers from across the lands. Still even when heavily occupied in his work, his mind would drift to her, his dear wife, his dear Ushug.

            Meanwhile in the town that the inn rested outside off a battle-hardened Orc War Maiden took in familiar air and laughed.

            “Ah, my dear home how I missed thee.” Ushug said as she took in another hefty whiff of her home. She’d been gone for a year fighting, watching her comrades die and protecting her homeland, to be back home in a place she loved was more joyous than any battle song she sung with her brethren on the field of battle but, more importantly she was back to him her husband Thorne. But it wasn’t in an orc’s nature to do anything in halves, she wanted her homecoming to be something wonderful, so after going to one of the merchants in town and picking up some…special items she rushed home as quickly as she could. The Inn was as loud as it usually was during the lunch hours, with the large abundance of patrons talking drinking and having a good time in the inn, she missed it a far cry from the noises of a battlefield.

            “Welcome to the Old Crowe Inn I’ll be…with…you…” Thorne looked upon the women who had filled his dreams with both delight and worry, who had been on his mind nonstop for a year, she was there not an apparition born of his desperate need for her but flesh and blood. Tears began to swell in his eyes as he took his wife into a large hug, even though she was a good two feet taller than him.

            “My dearest Ushug! Your back!” Throne shouted a he tightened his grip on his wife, the orc let out a hearty laugh and lifted the smaller man off his feet and planted a kiss on his lips.

            “Yes, I’m back my love.” She said as she let him down, the inn patrons were gawking at the overtly loving display, Thorne with an overly goofy look on his face. Simply went back to doing his job, now with his wife helping him when the night was upon them and the inn was well and enough closed and empty of guests save for the patrons who paid to sleep the night, the two retired to their bedroom to enjoy seeing each other for the first time in a year.

            “It’s been so long since we last touched, it almost felt like a whisper to me to feel your skin on mines again is such a blessing.” Thorne said as he placed a gentle and loving hand on his wife’s cheek, stroking small circles with his thumb.

            “I missed you all those long nights, sleeping in a tent, longing to be in my warm bed next to you.” Ushug said as she brought her lips to his and kissed him long and deeply. Before they could continue further she left the bed much to her husband’s disappointment.

            “I…picked these up at the market, they’re potions that should make me more fertile.”  Ushug said as she held up a vial of purplish liquid, the two had before she left for war discussed bringing a child into the world. It was at best a distant dream because the two were so unsure how things would turn out after the war.

            “I-if you’re willing I’d love to.”  Thorne said, watching intently Ushug takes out the cork keeping the potion inside, and she chugged it down, her face growing bright red.

            “Th-this potion is really potent.” Ushug said as she handed the rest to her husband, he downed it feeling, and he felt what Ushug meant when she said the potion was potent. He felt so hot and just the idea of breeding his wife made the heat flair up even more. Ushug began to strip out of her armor, piece by piece. Her green skin was to him the most beautiful thing in the world, and this was despite of the scars that covered her body, to him they just showed him more of such a beautiful woman that he married. His wife looked at him and smiled.

            “Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to join me dear.”  Ushug said as she looked Thorne up and down, she could see his hard member tenting his underwear, she grinned at this.

            “Y-yeah just give me a second.” Thorne said as he began to remove his underwear, revealing his now rock hard cock to his wife. The Orc warrior crawled up to his lap smelling the strong heady musk of his arousal wafting through the air. It was a smell she loved it drove her wild and made her want to mount him and ride him all night long until the two were sore and couldn’t’ move for hours after.

            “I missed this so much.” Ushug said as she did a long lick of her husband’s hard member making him shudder as a jolt of pleasure surged through him, the precum leaking from his cock was salty, not that Ushug minded. Pulling her husbands entire cock in her mouth she smiled internally when she heard him let out a small groan of pleasure. Slowly bobbing her head up and down she sucked her husband shaft with the vigor of a women who hadn’t seen her lover in a year, let alone had any kind of sexual encounter with him.  She heard him groan and moan as her mouth worked his shaft up and down, she knew he especially loved the way her tusks would scrape against his cock every time she sucked him off. The way he described it was a sensation unlike any he’d ever felt in his life.

            “Ushug dear I-I’m so….” Thorne said gruffly as he let out a small moan and his seed flooded his wife’s mouth. The orc didn’t’ back off from his member and let it continue, swallowing his seed like it was the freshest water from a spring. Removing her mouth from his member she smiled at him

            “My, my, my have you been saving this all for me?” Ushug cooed as she licked her lips still tasting his salty seed on her lips, “I think it’s time for a return favor.” Ushug said as she laid down on her back and opened her legs showing her now gleaming and wet folds to her husband. Thorne nodded and placed his face directly onto her pussy. Kissing it gingerly he smiled smelling her sweet scent and buried his face directly into her folds. Licking and kissing her pussy Ushug let out various moans and coos as she felt her lover’s efforts do their work.

            Licking her inside and around her sensitive areas Thorne continued to pepper his wife’s sex with kisses and licking it at every inch, nook, and cranny he could find and remember.  Removing his face from his wife’s dripping sex he took a deep breath and plunged back in intent on making her cum and cum hard. Picking up not only the pace but, increasing the areas he was doing his licking and kissing at her sensitive sex until he heard the gruff and orc war maiden let out a long feminine cry as she her juices sprayed out of her pussy coating his mouth and some of his face.

            Smiling at his handiwork Thorne removed himself from his wife’s sex and watched as she came down from her orgasm. The way she looked during it was probably the best thing he’d ever seen, how much she writhed in pleasure and how she let her more feminine side show when she was doing it. It was a spectacle he loved watching with her.

            After coming down from her orgasm, Ushug drew her husband into another deep kiss as she dragged him forward towards her. His member now erect once more was poking and prodding at her entrance.

            “Come on, take me and put a child in me!” Ushug cried as she urged her husband to rut her like a bunch of wild animals.

            “Well it’s unbecoming of a husband to keep his beautiful wife waiting.” Thorne says as he buried his cock deep into his wife’s waiting pussy. Placing a kiss on her mouth as he thrusted slow and steady into his wife. She gripped his back digging her rather sharp claws into his skin, something he’d gotten used to in their years of marriage as she let the feeling of being fucked wash over her.

            Soon Thorne began to pick up the pace, increasing his slow tempo to a more moderate one. It been so long since the two did anything like this, it was pure unadulterated bliss for them, having been apart for such long drift of time, and engaging in one of the most carnal, most primal natures humans could ever experience in their lives.

            “Fu-fuck!” Ushug cried as Throne increased the pace of his lovemaking, now he was hammering into her at a great speed, sending wave after wave of pleasure into her as he fucked her with reckless abandon, each thrust making the orc war maiden grip her husband tighter and tighter. Letting out a long howl of pleasure Ushug felt herself have her second orgasm in the night, and probably not the last if things kept going the way they were.

            “More! Fuck me more!” Ushug cried as she urged her husband to keep going. Nodding Throne continued fucking her as she waited with bated breath for the inevitable flood of his seed into her womb. With a groan she felt the warm gush of her lover’s seed into her waiting pussy. It was warm, and it was the best thing shed ever felt. Breathing heavily Throne kissed his wife again and laid by her side waiting for to regain his stamina after such an intense lovemaking session.

            “Gods above that was intense.” Thorne said as he snuggled up to his wife, the afterglow of their still not over session resonating heavily with them. After regaining his strength, he mounted his wife again and the two went at it long and hard for the rest of the night, by the time the two were done, it was the wee hours of the morning. Sleeping until the afternoon the two woke up as sore as one would expect two people to be after having such an intense lovemaking session for hours on end. Still to the two it was worth it.

            A few months would pass and the two were welcoming more guests into their inn, but now Ushug showed the fruits of that fateful night (and a few subsequent nights just in case.) Her belly showed the telltale signs of a pregnancy well along in its course.

            “Welcome to the Old Crowe Inn, my wife and I will be with you in a minute.” Throne said as he helped some guests with their food and drink, while Ushug staffed the counter serving drinks and food herself.  It was quite the sight to the many travelers who came to the Inn to see a gruff Orc War Maiden, heavy with child and her rather small human husband but, to the people of their village it was simply Ushug and Thorne and their loving life.


End file.
